


[Podfic] The Mechanic, The Soldier, and The Captain

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Hydra are dicks, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA need a replacement for Zola’s genius, and they have years worth of experience breaking and brainwashing a good man into something they can control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Mechanic, The Soldier, and The Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mechanic, The Soldier, and The Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245423) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> Author's Notes: Based on this most excellent K_M prompt:  
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19994.html?thread=49339418#t49339418
> 
> Mild warnings for two semi-tasteless Titanic suicide jokes.

Cover Art provided by duendeverde4

| 

## Streaming Audio (Music Version)

## Downloads

  * [Music Version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2tndsbudqbnpsuu/cap%2Cmech%2Csoldier%2Cmus.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 46:48 MB | **Duration:** 00:50:45 


  * [Non-Music Version](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1820ups5qvksnmy/ca%2Cmech%2Csoldeditsembilsemmusi.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 45:79 MB | **Duration:** 00:50:00

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was really hard and i'm not completely sure it worked :s So the soundtrack to this podfic:  
> 1- Pan's Lullaby - Javier Navarette ( Pan's Labyrinth Soundtrack)  
> 2- Where Are You Now - George Winston ( Summer)  
> 3- Lost - Thomas Newman ( Finding Nemo Soundtrack)  
> 4- One Last Wish - James Horner (Casper Soundtrack)  
> 5- Rooftop Kiss - James Horner ( The Amazing Spider-Man Soundtrack)  
> 6- New Year's Day - U2 ( War)


End file.
